


A Night to Remember

by piercethekya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Prom, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4432241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piercethekya/pseuds/piercethekya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beacon Hills Prom - starring Lydia Martin, her friends and a certain deputy</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Marrish trash and I've had this idea in my head forever. I decided to write it and this is what happened. Sorry if it sucks.

Prom. One of the most important days for a senior. All the girls strived to be the one to wear the title Prom Queen with their boyfriend by their side as King. Everyone paid close attention to their looks, buying expensive, designer dresses and suits. It was a night to remember, or so everyone said, but Lydia Martin disagreed.

If you asked Lydia Martin how important prom was to her 2 years ago, she would have written you a 3 page essay on the night and how much she wanted to be Prom Queen with Jackson next to her. Now, Lydia didn’t care much for prom - for a few reasons. First of all, she wouldn’t have someone to be her King and secondly, her best friend wouldn’t be by her side.

But, despite those facts, she was Lydia Martin - and she had a reputation to uphold. So, one the night of prom, Lydia got ready like normal. She applied her makeup like she usually did - except she added a bit of silver eyeshadow. Lydia decided to keep her hair down and curly. Then she slipped on her dress. The dress was by far her favorite dress ever. It was a mid thigh emerald green dress that had silver straps crossing her shoulders. Lydia then slipped on her sparkling silver pumps, grabbed her clutch and was out the door. 

When Lydia pulled into the parking lot at Beacon Hills High School she immediately looked around for her friends - but Scott, Stiles, Kira and Malia were nowhere to be found. Figuring they were already inside, Lydia made her way into the gymnasium.

As she walked under the balloon arch - she noticed something was different. All the students were already on the dance floor but that wasn’t what was odd - it was the fact that police officers stood on the perimeter of the dance floor, watching them. But, then again, this is Beacon Hills and with all of the recent murders the school must have decided a little extra protection couldn’t hurt. Shrugging it off, Lydia spotted her friends and made her way towards them.

The prom was amazing so far. Lydia had danced her ass off with her friends, had some punch (which, surprisingly, wasn’t spiked) and dragged her friends to the photobooth. They were dancing to ‘Shut Up and Dance with Me’ when the song cut off and a slow song came on. Malia grabbed Stiles and Scott pulled Kira close as the love song began to play. 

As she looked at all of the happy couples swaying to the song, Lydia’s heart ached. She wished she had someone special to dance with. It was as she watched Scott sway with Kira that she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, Lydia came face to face with green eyes - eyes that belonged to none other than Deputy Jordan Parrish.

“Parrish, what are you doing here?”

“Well, I was asked to stand watch at the Beacon Hills Prom and I almost declined. That was until I realized that you’d be here.” he answered

“Why does it matter if I’m here?”

“Because if you’re here it means I could do this.” Parrish said holding out his hand towards Lydia. “Lydia Martin, will you dance with me?”

“I would love to” answered Lydia, as a smile spread across her face.

Placing her hand in Jordan’s, he lead her out to the dance floor. Jordan placed his hands on her hips and she wrapped her arms around his neck. As they swayed to the music, Lydia rested her head on his shoulder. It was at that exact moment that Lydia Martin decided that prom wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
